the new girl
by rosealina.campos.7
Summary: when benny's sister comes to whitechapel. jessie comes and ruins everything. what will happen to Rose and what is she hiding. read and find out.sorry bad at summaries.
1. the new girl

The new girl

chapter 1

Rose's perspective

OK new start means a different person. But I will miss my friends and him. Why does he have to live there. But there might be another boy here that might be the same as him. But will my brother Benny allow it. well now is the time to meet him. OK I'm now at the school and there's Benny," hey Benny."

Benny's perspective

what. I think I just saw my sister. Wait it is my sister! "rose is that you! How come I didn't see you at the house."

"no, I just decided to stay at a hotel for now. I just didn't want you to worry that much about me."

"what we have an extra room in our house for you if you want."

"no its fine really! Well got to go, bye."

that's weird. But let her be who she needs to be. But what about the fact that my friends are vampires and that me and Ethan have special powers.

Rose's perspective

few finally I got away from him but I just don't want to be given everything by just asking, its just to much. "oops!sorry I didn't see you there." 'but wow. maybe now is the chance to make new friends. But maybe being friends with a boy is to risky.'

"No problem, I'm Jesse by the way"

"I'm Rose, you know where the office is."

"actually I do. You want me to show you."

"sure."

Ethan's perspective

wow shes different than the last time I saw her. Shes more nice and less dramatic. I liked the old her but I don't know this one.

"isn't that weird huh."

"what Benny."

" she's all nice and sweet. Unlike the last time we saw her."

" I know. You think something happened to her."

"maybe?"

Rose's perspective

who knew I'd be with the cutest guy in this school. But I still miss Andrew. If only he came to my school.

"here it is."

"thanks Jesse. Hope I see you in class."

"sure thing."

'sigh' I hope I do get in his class.

"Rose"

"what! Oh hey Ethan."

"who were you talking to."

" just some guy it's fine. I'm over dating."

"why not."

"oh. Well, I just.. its complicated."

"it's OK you don't have to tell me."

"i would if I could though, its just... it's complicated."

'bell rings' "well class is starting so see ya"

Ethan's perspective

that was weird even more than usual. I wonder what happened though. But it isn't my job to know everything about her. In class I only saw Benny which means that Rose is taking other classes. Well at least ill see her after school. "Ethan, can you believe who I saw with that one girl you were talking to."

"who was she with Erica."

"she was with Jesse."

"what! How I saw her today and she was with no one."

I wonder who she was with.

Rose's perspective

classes were alright. Same as usual .but I cant stop thinking about Andrew. Why couldn't he just come here and not an hour away. "hey, Rose. Can I ask you a question."

"sure Ethan. what is it."

"Do you know a boy named Jesse."

"actually, I do. But why does that matter."

"just stay away from him."

"well why cause I am going to hang out with him after school."

"just be careful"

"why. just cause I'm a v-"

oh no I was about to say I was a vampire with special powers how will this end.

"a what now."

"Oh! Nothing. Nothing at all."

"OK well see ya."

"bye."

that was close.

Ethan's perspective

I wonder what she was going to say. I should just follow her and see what happens just to be sure.

"Ethan"

"what Benny?"

" dude I just saw my sister with Jesse."

"i know that and that's why we're going to keep an eye on her."

"should we call Sarah."

"no. I don't want her to deal with him again."


	2. new love rises

Rose's perspective

I'm so scared. How am I suppose to tell Jesse im a vampire with special abilities! What if he knows that I know he's a vampire. Maybe that's why Ethan was so worried but then that would mean that he knows about vampires. Well there's Jesse. Let's just see what happens. "hey,Jesse"

"hey Rose. Can I show you something."

"sure,what is it."

"im a vampire."

"thank god."

"wait. What."

"oh, nothing. Just that im a-"

"spell caster, I know I can sense it."

"yeah that and im also a-"

"a seer."

let a girl finish."im also a vampire."

"you are I couldn't tell."

"i know that's what everybody says. The only reason why is cause im still a spell caster."

" huh. Who knew you'd be a vampire."

" touche."

Ethan's perspective

"Benny did you hear what I just heard."

"yup and who knew my sister is a vampire, spell caster, and a seer."

" but how did she become one in the first place."

"that's what were going to find out."

Benny no-"

it was too late Benny was already walking towards them. This is bad. But I also knew that I had to go with him.

"Benny wait im coming with you."

" fine by me. Wait-"

Rose's perspective

"you want to see something cool."

"sure what is it."

"this."

I put my hand on his and I muttered something and we disappeared to the only place he was thinking of. His place was the white chapel church. I wondered why but I didn't ask cause it would have been rude.

"wow who knew this would be fun."

"well I try my best."

"cool."

Benny's perspective

"How could they just disappear out of thin air this isn't funny sis."

"Benny maybe it wasn't her who did what just happened."

"maybe. But then that would mean that Jessie is way more powerful than last time."

I knew that my sister was just taken somewhere and I didn't know where

"E did you get a vision when you touched her."

"no nothing."

" that isn't good."

***phone rings***

"E who is it."

"Sarah. Hello"

" Ben there at the church."

"then let's go."

Rose's perspective

I finally met some one who gets me. But you never know when that would change.

"so when are you going to hurt me."

" I would never hurt you."

"yeah right. We're at a church for crying out loud."

" fine I was going to hurt you right about now."

next thing I know I'm covered in ver vain and soaked. But it didn't hurt me cause I was half human too. but i still hurt like a cut.


End file.
